Treat Williams
Treat Williams (1951 - ) Film Deaths *''Hair (1979)'' [George Bergrer]: Killed in combat (off-screen) in Vietnam, after he goes in John Savage's place. (Thanks to Randy, Annik and Dan) *''Dead Heat (1988)'' [Roger Mortis]: Killed in a decompression chamber; he is then brought back to life as a zombie. Since the process only lasts a short while before the body rapidly decomposes, the film ends with him and Joe Piscopo (who is also a zombie) walking off to disintegrate shortly after the movie stops. *''Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead (1995)'' [Critical Bill]: Shot in the chest by the mortally-wounded Steve Buscemi, just as Treat is about to finish him off. (Thanks to Tal) *''Mulholland Falls (1996)'' [Colonel Nathan Fitzgerald]: Falls out of an airplane at the end of a struggle with Nick Nolte. *''The Phantom (1996)'' [Xander Drax]: Disintegrated/incinerated when Billy Zane reverses an energy beam back towards Treat. (Thanks to Zack, Derek and ND) *''The Devil's Own (1997)'' [Billy Burke]: Shot to death by Brad Pitt. (Thanks to Robert) *''Deadfall (2012)'' [Becker]: Shot by Eric Bana as his sister (Olivia Wilde) and Treat’s daughter (Kate Mara) look on in shock (although he is still alive as the story ends it’s established his condition is critical, so I'm not sure if this counts as a death scene or not so I thought I'd list this just in case) TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: None but the Lonely Heart (1992)'' [Howard Prince]: Devoured by the zombies of all his past victims in the crypt. (Thanks to ND and Andrew) *''Parallel Lives (1994; TV movie) '[Peter Barnum]: Killed by an unknown assailant, who stages it to look like an accident. *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Spiraling Down (2011)[Jake Stanton]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the heart while Andre Braugher, Beth Chamberlin, Mariska Hargitay, and Danny Pino try to talk him out of it. *Chicago Fire: All the Proof (2018)' [''Benny Severide]: Died in off-screen a cause of a stroke. Category:Death scenes by stroke Noteworthy Connections *Husband of Pam Van Sant. Gallery Dead3.jpg|Treat Williams in Dead Heat Treatwilliams.jpg|Treat Williams in Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead Drax's death.png|Treat Williams' death in The Phantom Williams, Treat Williams, Treat Category:American actors and actresses Category:1951 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Brunettes Category:HBO Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in Lee Tamahori Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Actors who died in Gary Fleder Movies Category:Actors who died in Milos Forman Movies Category:Actors who died in Simon Wincer Movies Category:Actors who died in Alan J. Pakula Movies Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Chicago Fire Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Brad Pitt Movies Category:Blue Bloods Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:White Collar Cast Members Category:Hawaii Five-O (2010) Cast Members Category:Brothers & Sisters Cast Members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members